The too heavy Heavy Hammer
NamikazeSoudai: She opened her eyes, scanning the room and quickly realizing it wasn't her bedroom. A dreading sweat started to take over her body, she had known she went to sleep in her bedroom up agaisnt her favorite stuff animal, now she was here in this bright but closed off room. The sweat built as she realized things, her arms and legs were bound, her voice did not reach beyond this room despite how loud she cried out, her fear grew and grew and the silence except for her own voice was irritatingly cruel.. Finally it seemed someone was coming though by the angle she was bound she couldn't tell who, a voice which she instantly knew as evil came to her ears though the words were hard to pin point at this moment. She only knew she was crying afterwards, the fear this being had put into her would never be forgotten.. She shot up from her bed, carrying over the sweat she had in that dream to real life. She quickly checked over her body, she wasn't bound, and checked where she was..Her bedroom, making her sigh in relief..She was shakey getting out of bed and felt like she was going to faint by how her heart was racing right now, but she resisted passing out risking dreaming of that nightmare again, and headed towards her kitchen to get some water. That calmed her down a bit, it was earlier in the morning than she had expected, 5am..She sighed, although she was happy to be awake she knew she would be exhausted by the time night fell again. "Oh well.." She mumbled, undressing and heading for the shower to rid her of her nightmaric sweat. That was the relaxing comfort she needed to fully get over the dream, in no time she had eaten and changed into her shinobit attire, equipping herself with that legendary sword Soudai was known around the village for. But she also was pretty gifted in senbons, wasn't too bad with kunais either, she had some experience with shurikens but she decided not to carry all three of the short ranged weapons shinobi carry, senbons were harder to see for the enemy while kunais were far superior in being a utility weapon. It was used for setting traps, tripping traps, tracking, and of course impaling enemies with, ranged or hand to hand. She had more things if she was on a mission like trip wire and flash/smoke bombs, but there was no mission for her today except to train. It was eerie heading out of her house at this hour compared to what she was used to there was, what she thought was, an unnatural calm, even the wind was quiet and the clouds didn't wish to move, they and most of the citizens of Iwa were still asleep. It didn't settle well with Soudai, she needed backround noises rather than being the one that gave others noise and notice that the world was awake, but she couldn't very well go around banging on doors to tell them to wake for her, and she headed out all the same. She would follow the common path and be at the area known as Iwagakure's Main Gate in little to no time, as what was common for her at the beginning of solo training, she would sit down in a meditative stance with Hiramekarei set out before her. She took a few extra breaths and moments with her eyes closed before she would begin transferring her chakra into the sword that used such a thing to morph into other appearing weapons..It would be a long day for her.. NamikazeSoudai: Her purple chakra engulfed her entire body, then moved out towards the sword and gave it the recharge of chakra it would need for continious morphs. She sat there for a little bit, although she had calmed down she couldn't seem to give up the memories, the nightmare. She was just a little girl when she was taken, remembering how much she loved that teddy bear the night she went to sleep and when she was back home the colors in her room, her toys, there were all empty..That teddy bear tried to serve as the friend she needed but she didn't feel like it was the same anymore, just there mocking her after the taste of the real world and real dangers, it was just a toy for a while.. Things changed after that day, people looked at her differently, she believed even her own family, too many times she felt like she was back in that room where she was kept for the expriement and shouting out but no one seemed to hear her even if there were people around. She had a awkward few years of hating people because of how she saw them viewing her as. Hating her parents and even her sister too, how she always seemed to be just luggaged dragged along by the family.. Things changed though when she became a genin, it was only up hill from there. She stood up, picking up the weapon with her and did some basic stretching while holding the weapon to get the feel of it, although it was a bit pointless seeing as the weapon wouldn't always stay the same. She decided giant hammer was the way to go for being up this early, the weapon was engulfed with chakra much like her body earlier and it grew from the chakra into the giant hammer which quickly smashed down onto the ground. "Errr come on!! Gah..too heavy.." She whinned, having fought to try and lift the hammer but it was too heavy for her. "I sick of having this hammer beat me.." Soudai mumbled, talking to herself. NamikazeSoudai: She changed the sword back into it's original form with a heavy sigh. She would try again and be overweighed by the hammer and once more with the same results. "Oh man.." She sighed heavily, sitting down leaning back agaisnt the hammer form to catch her breath. "Maybe if i shape it differently..It's not so much the weight then it is the size of the thing.." She said to herself, god it was annoying talking to herself so early in the morning. Even the birds weren't awake yet, thankfully the always constant sound of the nearby waterfall was keeping it from total silence, but even they seemed a tad bit quiet than usual. She wanted to scream for nature to wake up.. She returned the blade to normal and tried a less heavier giant hammer than before, this one she was able to swing around a few times without losing balance and going flying with it. "Ah-hah, take that, society!" She smiled happily, looking around briefly to make sure she was alone before hugging the hammer happy with the outcome. NamikazeSoudai: She would continue her training for another few hours, moving the hammer around and getting a feel for it but not trying anything too risky that might send the sword off the hill in one powerful hand slipping swing. Soon her stomach would remind her it's around lunchtime, and only after she transformed her sword back into it's original form did she realized the sounds of the world was active again. The trees being moved by the wind, the birds happily dancing near the trees, the waterfall seemed to have awaken as well or it was just louder when the rest of the sounds were, she could have sworn she saw a fish or two trying to jump up the waterfall. As she headed back into the village, her ears were glad to hear the citizens active and the place alive. Some people were still yawning despite it being sometime around noon while others were happy to see friends and family or long term customers. It made her smile, she had always been happy to once again see the life in colors and hear people around her going about their business without becoming silent in her presence. She walked over to the nearest food stand and sat down, being there for a few hours eating first then just enjoying the athmosphere.. Category:Training Category:Solo Training